The subject matter disclosed herein relates to custody transfer of fluids (e.g., gas or liquid) from one entity to another entity. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to measurements of fuels (e.g., natural gas) delivered from a supplier to a recipient.
A variety of systems, such as gas turbine systems, are powered by fuel, such as natural gas. The natural gas is often times provided by one entity (e.g., a supplier) to another entity (e.g., a recipient) via a custody transfer system. The amount of natural gas that is transferred between these operators is useful in determining amounts of gas consumed by the recipient and/or billing amounts to be charged by the supplier. A high level of accuracy is desirable in these custody transfer systems. Unfortunately, existing custody transfer systems use large flow meters that may be less accurate at low flow rates. Furthermore, existing custody transfer systems may require periodic maintenance and/or calibration of flow meters in an offline state (e.g., natural gas flow is shut down). This offline maintenance and/or calibration may be costly and inconvenient due to the loss of natural gas flow.